Citizen Soldiers
by Yasu Uchiha
Summary: Really crappy one shot songfic. Read if you must.


**Sorry. "Citizen Soldiers" is just **_**such**_** a perfect song it required a songfic. The DHs belong to the Author Goddess, Sherrilyn Kenyon. Dedicated to my favorites, Kyrian of Thrace, Talon of the Morrigantes, and Acheron Parthenopaeus. This is all pre-series, so none of them have met their soulmate.**

_Beyond the boundaries of your cities lights_

_Stand the heroes waiting for your cries_

_So many times you do not bring this on yourself_

_When that moment finally comes_

I'll be there to help

_On that day_

_When you need your brothers and sisters to care_

_I'll be right here_

_Citizen soldiers_

_Holding the life of the ones that we guide_

_Through the dark of despair_

_Standing on guard_

_For the ones that we shelter_

_We'll always be ready_

_Because we will always be there_

The last Daimon exploded to dust. Kyrian sighed, brushing the dust off his sleeve. It was nights like these he needed a reminder of who he was. What he was. When all of eternity stretched out in front of you, life gets pretty boring. _We are Darkness. We are Shadow. We are Ruler of the Night. We, alone, stand between mankind and those who would see mankind destroyed. We are the Guardians._ The Dark-Hunter creed went though his head. Like a calming mantra, Kyrian repeated it aloud. "The Soulless Keepers. Our souls were cast out so that we could not forewarn the Daimons we pursue. By the time they see us coming, it's too late. The Daimons and Apollites know us. They fear us. We are death to all those who prey upon the humans. Neither Human, nor Apollite, we exist beyond the realm of the Living, beyond the realm of the Dead. We are Dark-Hunter. And we are Eternal." Sliding his sunglasses into place, he walked through the streets of New Orleans, wondering when this eternity would kick up into something exciting.

_When there're people crying in the streets_

_When they're starving for a meal to eat_

_When they simply need a place to lay their beds_

_Right here underneath my wings_

_You can rest you head_

_On that day_

_When you need your brothers and sisters to care_

_I'll be right here_

_Citizen soldiers_

_Holding the life of the ones that we guide_

_Through the dark of despair_

_Standing on guard_

_For the ones that we shelter_

_We'll always be ready_

_Because we will always be there_

Talon closed his srad back into one dagger, walking away from the alley. He tucked the weapon away before anyone could see. He felt weary tonight, wearier than usual. There was a foreign pain in his chest. Ceara hadn't visited in a while; he couldn't say how long exactly. _Be a part of the world, but never in it._ His mind flashed back to the night he met Acheron and the words the age-old Sorcerer had taught him. _Because of what we do, we have to interact with people. But we must be unseen shadows who move among them. Never let anyone know you. Never give them a chance to realize you don't age. Move through the darkness ever watchful, ever alert. We are all that stands between the humans and slavery. Without us, they all die and their souls are lost forever. Our responsibilities are great. Our battles numerous and legendary. But at the end of the night, you go home alone where no one knows what it is you have done to save the world that fears you. You can never bask in your glory. You can never know love or family. We are Dark-Hunters. We are forever powerful._ Talon sighed. "We are _forever_ alone."

_Hope and pray_

_That you'll never need me_

_But rest assured_

_I will not let you down_

_I walk beside you_

_But you may not see me_

_The strongest among you_

_May not wear a crown_

_On that day_

_When you need your brothers and sisters to care_

_I'll be right here_

_Citizen soldiers_

_Holding the life of the ones that we guide_

_Through the dark of despair_

_Standing on guard_

_For the ones that we shelter_

_We'll always be ready_

_Because we will always be there_

Acheron hissed a breath between his teeth, the pain in his back almost enough to break him. Almost. The others would never know what it cost so they could live comfortably. Would never know what happens between him and Artemis. They would never find out the price set up, aeons ago. How Artemis had found yet another way to permanently tie him to her. "Damn you, Artemis," he growled, every step causing another wave of pain to slice through him, strong enough to send anyone else to their knees. But he wasn't anyone else. He was a god, the last of the Atlanteans. He would prevail. He would continue. Even if only for his men. They may believe themselves to be eternally alone, but only he knew the truth. Without him, Artemis would have given them a whole new definition of Hell.

So. Yeah. Random, probably really crappy. But it hit me, and even though my eyes burned throughout, I got it down. Review, etc. Peaces, lovers.


End file.
